


Rewards in Researching

by carryonthefamilybusiness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Porn, Wincest - Freeform, caught masturbating, jerking off, researching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonthefamilybusiness/pseuds/carryonthefamilybusiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was gone, off helping Garth try to figure out where Kevin had ran away to. For some reason Dean had decided to hang back, someone should stay around in case the kid came back.. right? It was not because he was too lazy to put pants on when he woke up. Either way, Dean was left alone at the Batcave with nothing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewards in Researching

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no excuse for this. Wrote it as revenge to a friend on tumblr for teasing me with Wincest. This is the product of trying to get revenge. Enjoy.

Sam was gone, off helping Garth try to figure out where Kevin had ran away to. For some reason Dean had decided to hang back, someone should stay around in case the kid came back.. right? It was not because he was too lazy to put pants on when he woke up. Either way, Dean was left alone at the Batcave with nothing to do.

Finally sliding the dead man's robe across his shoulders he made his way out of his room to read up on a few of the books Sam had mentioned numerous times. One in particular that Sam kept leaving out on purpose. There was nothing else to do, so why not? Sliding into the chair, Dean grabbed the old, worn book and pulled it into his lap. The smell of old paper reminding him too much of Sam when he'd spend days researching before coming to bed. Oddly enough... it was a turn on. Dean pushed the idea aside as he shifted to make himself comfortable.

Open the book up, something slid out from the pages. Picking it up slowly and turning to look at it, his eyes grew wide as he stared at a picture. Not just any picture. But one of Sam. One...very... seductive one. Absolutely nothing on his body except one of his massive hands wrapped around his cock. Damn if that didn't send all the blood running to his own groin.

Breathing out, Dean turned it around to see writing scribbled on the back of it.

> _ Big Bro, _
> 
> _ Figured you'd find this eventually. Thought since you never willingly do research if I made it interesting for you, you'd do it more often. There's a few more pictures hidden in some of the books. Plus a special movie for you. Good luck finding them. _
> 
> _ -Sammy _

Dean started searching frantically. Skimming through books, finding a couple more pictures. All of them making him desperately wishing Sam was actually there. One of Sam bending over, one of him sliding his fingers into his own ass and the last one? Oh the last one he found was the best to him. The look of pure bliss across Sam's face as cum leaked out of his cock.

He couldn't take it. Movie be damned, he needed to focus on something because his cock was learning towards painful. Not caring that he was still in the library, still wearing the dead man's robe or anything for that matter, Dean slid himself out of his boxers. The elastic moving down enough for his cock and sack to be exposed. He wasted absolutely no time wrapping his hand around himself.

Slowly sliding his fist up to the head as he stared at the pictures, alternating between which one to fantasize about. His thumb ran across his head, thumbing at his slit. Shameless groans and moans forcing through his lips as he worked just the tip, teasing himself more than anything. Precome leaked from the tip and soon enough Dean was scooping it up as he started finally rubbing himself. Tight fist wrapped around his fat cock as he jerked up and down. Slow at first still. His hand sliding all the way down to the base only to cup and rub his balls before going back to his cock.

His hips jerked slightly as his breathing picked up, the tightening in his stomach making it harder to keep his eyes open. Harder to focus on those damn pictures. Finally Dean gave up. Letting the picture drop, his head slunk back between his shoulders as he sank into the chair moaning loudly. His hand moving faster, trying to get as much out of it as he could. So close...he could feel his cock pulsing in his fist.  _Just...about...there..._.

"S-Sammy-" He moaned. Then there was a sound. A door shutting and Dean's head jerking up. His eyes catching Sam's immediately and he couldn't stop himself. Couldn't hold back as his brother's name fell out of his lips once more as hot, white streaks painted his chest and fist. Twitching into the movements, Dean continued moaning shamefully.

Slowly Sam walked across the room, a brow raised as he watched the show. Once he was close, he could see the pictures and the books spread out. A smirk growing across his face as he watched the embarrassed, blissful look across his face. Reaching down, he grabbed Dean's wrist and pulled his hand to his mouth. "So you like those pictures, huh?" Dean breathed out slow, giving a dumb grin as he nodded his head. His eyes focused on Sam's movements.

The sight of Sam's tongue flicked out, licking away some of the cum that laid across Dean's thumb. "Wait until you find that movie."


End file.
